In many electrical connector applications, external electrical "noise" may penetrate into the signal lines extending through the electrical connector by electromagnetic induction. Conversely, electrical noise may radiate out of the connector from the signal lines to other electrical equipment by electromagnetic radiation. Such "noise" is referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). In use, with the ever-increasing miniaturization of electronic components accompanied by increased density of circuit arrangements, electronic devices often are used in closely spaced relationships which can cause problems due to the EMI and/or radio frequency (RF) of one electronic device or connector absorbed by a neighboring device.
In order to eliminate or significantly reduce the effects of EMI and RF, electrical connectors often are provided with a shield which surrounds the electrical connector at least about the signal line termination area thereof. A typical shield is a metal shell which often is stamped and formed of sheet metal material. The metal shell provides a covering about the outer periphery of an insulative housing in which a plurality of terminals are mounted. For instance, the metal shell may have a front opening to expose a front mating end of the housing and a rear opening from which conductors extend.
Quite often, metal shells or shields are fabricated of a plurality of parts which are relatively movable from an open condition allowing assembly of the connector housing, terminals and/or conductors therewith in and a closed condition encasing the components and providing a protective EMI/RF shield therefor.
There are a number of continuing problems associated with metal shells or shields for electrical connectors, particularly when the shells are fabricated of a plurality of parts. For instance, the parts often are difficult to manipulate during assembly and often are a detriment to an efficient assembly operation. In addition, multi-part shells often create EMI and/or RFI leakage paths between the parts. The present invention is directed to satisfying a need for an improved shell for shielding an electrical connector and concentrating on the problems identified above.